


Hot Springs

by katychan666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Fanart, Kakashi and Iruka are teachers, Kakashi's voice is hot AF, M/M, Onsen, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Taking a trip together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi take a little trip together to escape from their busy lives. Kakashi discovers an interesting thing about Iruka - apparently someone has a thing for public places!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” asked Kakashi as he was leaning against the tree. Iruka glanced over at him and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest and slowly he nodded. It was indeed a peaceful evening; it was in the middle of the summer, so it was still quite hot outside, but the temperatures of the day were slowly subsiding. There was a light breeze in the air, which made it much cooler, the sound of the cicadas singing around them. It was truly such a peaceful moment; something that both Kakashi and Iruka needed after they decided to get out of the town for the weekend. Away from screaming kids; just the two of them. Kakashi took Iruka to his favourite onsen springs and even though the younger wasn’t so sure that he was going to have fun, he had to hand it to Kakashi that the whole trip was pretty fun. So far.

It was nice to spend some time completely without worries; being a teacher was quite a stressful job. Iruka was a middle school teacher, meanwhile Kakashi had a teaching position in high school - it wasn’t easy. Kids and teenagers were difficult to handle sometimes, so it was nice to get away from all of that. To get away from the city and spend time in nature like this. Iruka glanced up at the sky and smiled when he saw the stars. He couldn’t remember when he last saw them; living in the city had its perks, but there were a lot of drawbacks. Kakashi glanced over to the other and smiled softly. 

Kakashi was glad that Iruka decided to come with him. Usually it was hard for him to get him to go anywhere with him. Iruka was always deep in work, but he reached his breaking point that previous week, so Kakashi decided that they both needed some vacation. Kakashi enjoyed spending time with Iruka; they were both teachers, they had a lot in common. Kakashi had always admired and liked Iruka, but it took him hell of a long time to get Iruka to go out with him. Kakashi  _ knew _ Iruka had feelings for him as well, but to get him to realise that and admit it out loud was… a lot of work to say at least. But it was all worth it, his smile growing wider.

Iruka noticed Kakashi glancing and looking at him. There was a grin on his face and Iruka narrowed his eyes; he knew how Kakashi worked, his mind was down in the gutter probably all the time and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, carefully studying Kakashi as well. The other didn’t really pretend that he wasn’t stealing glances at him. How could he anyway when Iruka was so damn lovely in the yukata that he was wearing and Kakashi sent Iruka a little wink. Rolling his eyes, Iruka groaned and then looked away. 

“What’s with the smug face, Kakashi?” asked the younger and Kakashi’s grin widened.

“Maa, I was just thinking how lovely you look in your yukata, sensei,” said Kakashi and Iruka clicked with his tongue and looked away. As he expected, of course Kakashi would make such an inappropriate comment. Perhaps not quite inappropriate as Iruka also found himself thinking how  _ lovely  _ Kakashi looked in his own blue yukata as well. The two of them had just gotten out of onsen, Kakashi’s hair was still a little bit wet and Iruka had to force himself to look away from the other. The moon was illuminating down onto Kakashi's face, making his features even more handsome.

Kakashi was no fool, he could notice Iruka’s wandering eyes and a little sly smirk spread across his face, slowly coming closer to the other and Iruka quickly looked up at the sky and decided that he should be watching the stars. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen the stars,” he said and Kakashi looked up as well. “Can’t see them in the city. At least not like this,” muttered the younger one and Kakashi slowly nodded, observing Iruka as well, licking across his own lower lip and he huffed. 

Iruka’s usually tied up hair was now untied, falling over the back of his neck.  _ Has it always been so long?  _ It was almost down to his shoulders. But he looked lovely like this; Kakashi wished Iruka could let his hair down more often. Kakashi knew that he was drooling over the image of his boyfriend and he was doing it quite proudly and happily. “Feels nice to be away from the city,” chimed Kakashi in the end and Iruka hummed in agreement. “Did you have fun so far?” asked Kakashi and Iruka looked at him. There was a small, soft smile upon his lips and he nodded.

“Now I understand why you and Gai like coming here so much,” commented Iruka and Kakashi chuckled. “How come he didn’t join us this time around?” asked Iruka. It was weird, he thought that the other was coming with them, but then he cancelled right in the last minute. Kakashi hummed and then looked away.

“Busy,” said Kakashi.

Busy? Not quite. Gai had every intention of coming to the onsen with the two of them. Kakashi had to do a lot of bribing to get Gai to stay home that weekend. “Ah, busy,” said Iruka. Kakashi liked coming here with his friend, but when Iruka finally agreed to come with him he couldn’t…  _ he wanted to be alone with him!  _ Gai was sulking at first, but in the end he decided to stay home that one time. Next time he was coming, he had already made plans and Kakashi couldn’t really say no. But at least for this weekend it was only him and Iruka and nothing was coming in between their time alone. 

School has been so hectic lately, they couldn’t really spend much time together. If Kakashi got lucky he saw Iruka once, maybe two times a week and it sucked. It would be a lot easier if they moved in together. They’ve been dating for a while now. Kakashi sighed, smiling. As Iruka was busy observing the stars, Kakashi decided to take advantage of that and he quickly slipped behind Iruka and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, bringing him closer and when Iruka felt his back hitting Kakashi. Iruka’s eyes widened a little bit at first, but then he smiled again and placed his hands on top of Kakashi’s arms that were hugging him around his waist.

Kakashi was feeling clingy? Iruka’s heart skipped a beat and his chest filled with warmth, but he kept a serious expression. “What’s gotten into you?” asked Iruka softly and slowly looked around his shoulder, only to see Kakashi looking down onto his face. 

“What?” asked Kakashi simply, his voice calm and soft, yet deep. His deep voice was tickling Iruka’s eardrums; he always found himself to be weak to the sound of his voice. It was just so… Iruka had a thing for Kakashi’s voice and he couldn’t help it. 

“What are you doing?” asked Iruka, his voice warm and patient.

“I can’t hug my lover?” asked Kakashi innocently.  _ Well,  _ he made it sound innocent, but Iruka knew Kakashi well enough to know that there wasn’t anything innocent about that. 

“That’s not...” said Iruka and shook his head with a smile on his face. He just couldn’t win with Kakashi, could he? “Also, we’re outside. Someone can walk on us,” said Iruka. Not like he was ashamed, but public display of affection was still something that he was working on. 

“I don’t see anyone, do you?” asked Kakashi and Iruka cursed under his breath. It was true, the two of them were taking a little stroll around the woods that were next to the springs that they were visiting. Kakashi always had an answer for everything, didn’t he? “Maa, sensei, stop worrying you so much, we’re here to  _ relax, _ ” he whispered it into Iruka’s ear and the younger took in a hitched breath and he closed his eyes, his face feeling much, much warmer than it was just a second ago.

“I’m pretty relaxed as it is,” argued Iruka and Kakashi grinned. 

“Hmm,” muttered Kakashi into the back of Iruka’s nape as he slowly pushed his hair away and smiled into the skin, pressing a little kiss upon it, enjoying when he heard Iruka taking in a sharp breath. “You still seem pretty tense,” said Kakashi. Iruka was about to turn around and push him away, but then Kakashi’s left arm snaked around his waist again, travelling up, resting against his chest and he could  _ feel _ Kakashi’s smirk behind him. “I can help you with that, sensei,” said Kakashi and Iruka gulped down.

Kakashi was  _ the _ devil. Kakashi knew exactly what to say or do to get Iruka going and this was working. Iruka’s head was spinning already and he pressed his lips together. He couldn’t believe that he was going to submit so easily to him? But then again… he’s been pretty stressed already. He and Kakashi couldn’t… It's been a while and Iruka was pent up. He couldn’t deny that

“Kakashi,” stammered Iruka and then swallowed thickly. He didn’t mind it, but couldn’t they at least go inside? Iruka was about to tell that to Kakashi, but then the hot tongue upon his nape completely distracted him and he took a sharp breath in and he quickly pressed a palm against his mouth, trying not to make too much noise.

Kakashi chuckled when he saw Iruka trying his best to stay quiet;  _ adorable.  _ Iruka would always accuse him of being the biggest pervert ever, but deep down he was no better.  _ Kakashi had seen his porn collection.  _ He just hid it well… unlike Kakashi. With a grin on his face, Kakashi hugged Iruka tighter and he pressed him closer, trailing little wet kisses upon his nape, suking in a little mark and he smiled when he heard Iruka’s little mewl. Trying to make sure they were alone, Kakashi looked around and then he glanced back at his lover. Not many people were at onsen that day. Also, they were pretty far away from it and it was late. The chances of anyone coming close to them were pretty close to  _ zero.  _

A loud moan escaped past Iruka’s lips when Kakashi gently nipped the side of his neck and he tipped his head to the side a little bit, allowing the other a better access. And what was even worse was that he was already painfully hard. Kakashi didn’t even touch him, at least not properly yet. The teasing was enough. Iruka hoped that Kakashi wasn’t going to notice, but it was hard  _ not _ to. He was wearing only the yukata, nothing underneath and he gulped again. Kakashi was definitely going to notice!

“Yes?” asked Kakashi after a little while when he remembered that Iruka said his name.  _ There it was, that voice again.  _ The low, husky voice that made Iruka’s knees completely weaken. “You were about to say something?” he carried on, but knew that Iruka was probably too distracted to actually say something. And he was right. Iruka was trying to play it off as cool, like he was completely unbothered by the way Kakashi’ hand was travelling up and down his chest. The little teasing was getting on Iruka’s nerves; not because he didn’t like it, but because it wasn’t enough.  _ That devil!  _

“I, um-”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up, Kakashi,” said Iruka and Kakashi chuckled softly, kissing Iruka’s cheek and when the younger one turned his head around to see what Kakashi was doing back there, he didn’t waste his time. Kakashi hugged Iruka’s chin, holding his face in place and then he kissed him. Iruka groaned into the kiss and he was the one that deepened it first. All of the teasing was getting Iruka needy, so when he felt Kakashi’s hot mouth against his own, he melted right against him, licking himself inside of Kakashi’s mouth. 

Iruka’s body was heating up as the two of them were kissing. It was Kakashi that broke the kiss, licking across his own lower lip and he smiled when he saw Iruka. He looked dazed just from that kiss. Both of them were breathing hard; Kakashi couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel anything. Iruka’s kiss caught him off guard, his blood slowly travelling to the southern parts of his body when he saw the look on Iruka’s face. He looked so…  _ erotic.  _ His expressions were always what did it for Kakashi. 

“Kakashi,” panted Iruka and gulped, still looking into Kakashi’s dark eyes. They were hungry… it was really hard for Iruka to focus at this point and then he swallowed.  _ They needed to get back to their room.  _ If someone was to catch them it…  _ why was it so thrilling though?  _ The idea of it all sent another wave of arousal through Iruka’s body and he pressed his lips together. It was hard for Iruka to say something with Kakashi staring at him like that, so he turned away from him. 

Kakashi sensed that Iruka was already hot and bothered, but he didn’t think of it too much when he went in for another back hug and he pressed Iruka much closer again. Iruka’s eyes widened a little bit and he did the only thing that came to his mind - he quickly pressed his legs together and his hands over his erection so that Kakashi wouldn’t notice it. But that did the complete opposite effect than what he wanted to happen; Kakashi wouldn’t have noticed if Iruka wasn’t so paranoid. But Kakashi noticed it when Iruka flinched and covered his front and he leaned closer, looking down over his shoulder and his grin widened.

“So soon?” whispered Kakashi into his eat and Iruka groaned. He was going to stuff Kakashi’s face with dirt and make him eat it! “Is it because we’re outside?” asked Kakashi and Iruka shook his head. “Liar,” said Kakashi and gently nipped Iruka’s earlobe. “Look how hard you are and I haven’t even touched you,” crooned Kakashi. 

“It’s been a while that’s all,” said Iruka stubbornly and Kakashi’s grin widened. 

“Ah,” said Kakashi and then slowly started pulling away from Iruka. Kakashi knew exactly what he was doing because Iruka let out a desperate and disappointed groan. “I think we should head back,” said Kakashi and eyed Iruka, who was struggling to scramble together a coherent sentence. 

Iruka’s whole body was buzzing - Kakashi was doing this on purpose, wasn’t he? He was just going to get him hot and bothered and then leave him having, completely dry? Annoyance started kicking in before Kakashi managed to walk away he quickly reached back with his hand and caught the other by the sleeve of his yukata. “No, wait,” said Iruka and glanced down. “I can’t go back like this,” he muttered. 

“What should I do about it then?” asked Kakashi, his eyes smiling.  _ He wanted to hear Iruka asking for it. _

“Take responsibility,” said Iruka. 

The corners of Kakashi’s lips curled up when Iruka said that. He didn’t need to be told twice; he was immediately back, standing behind Iruka again. “Can I?” asked Kakashi as he was untying the obi and Iruka nodded. He didn’t care, Kakashi could do as he pleased. Iruka was too impatient and he heard Kakashi’s deep chuckle when the obi fell onto the floor and he opened the yukata, running his fingers down Iruka’s bare chest, outlining the ridges of his muscles and Iruka let out a desperate cry. 

“Hurry, I can’t-”

“I know,” was Kakashi’s haste reply and Iruka cried out again when he felt Kakashi’s hot tongue against his neck, kissing his way up and Iruka leaned back against Kakashi for support. Kakashi spread open Iruka’s yukata completely and his eyes widened when he saw that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and he snickered. “No underwear?” he whispered into his ear and Iruka’s cheeks heated up.

“I was in a hurry.”

“I see,” was all that Kakashi said. Kakashi slowly spread Iruka’s legs open a little bit with his feet and the other complied. Kakashi was impressed; Iruka was leaking already. He guessed that being outside like that was really doing wonders for his lover. He had to admit it himself that it was kind of exciting. But Iruka being turned on by doing it in a public place was something that he did not expect. “So hard,” muttered Kakashi and Iruka pressed his lips together.

“Pervert,” whined Iruka, his knees buckling when Kakashi finally wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock.

How ironic, thought Kakashi. He slowly pushed the yukata off of Iruka’s shoulder, just enough but not completely. Kakashi observed how the moon illuminated Iruka’s tan skin. He looked absolutely stunning like that, even if he couldn’t see him completely. Kakashi looked around again just to be sure that they were completely alone he dove right in. They needed to be quick and judging by how much Iruka was throbbing in his hand, he could tell that he wasn’t going to last long.

Iruka’s knees buckled like crazy when Kakashi started moving his hand and he leaned forward then, supporting his weight against the tree that was in front of him and he bit down onto his lip to quiet himself down… trying, at least. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he glanced down, looking over Iruka’s shoulder, his own cock stirring up as well when he saw just how hard Iruka was in his hand. So hard, wanting… leaking. 

Iruka could feel Kakashi staring, desperately trying to cover himself up with yukata, but he couldn’t… Kakashi’s hand was moving faster and faster, rocking his own hips as well as he was thrusting back into Kakashi’s palm, who tightened the grip around him. Iruka’s toes curled, his moans were getting louder as he was pushed into the frenzy of pleasure. Kakashi was whispering more dirty things into his ear, but he couldn’t even grasp the meaning of words at that moment. Everything seemed to disappear. 

“Feels good?” asked Kakashi, wanting Iruka to reassure him that he was feeling it. It was something incredibly rewarding and hot when he heard Iruka telling him how much he liked it and Iruka nodded.

“Yes,” gasped Iruka. “More,” demanded Iruka. 

With each movement, immense pleasure ripped through Iruka’s body. “Someone's going to hear us, you’re loud, sensei,” said Kakashi with playful voice and Iruka’s cheeks reddened even more. Kakashi had too much fun watching Iruka trying to hold back his moans, yet failing. As he said that, Iruka’s cock throbbed even more. “You wouldn’t mind someone walking in on us though, would you?”

“W-wha-”

“Who would have thought that you’d have a thing for public places,” said Kakashi, teasing and Iruka’s eyes widened.

“I don’t!”

“Liar,” was all that Kakashi said before he sped up the movement of his hand again and Iruka was shaking his head. He couldn’t hold it back anymore, eyes snapping open when he heard something to their side. Rustling in the bushes. Was… was someone?  _ Oh, God!  _ Iruka’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his muscles tensing up and he was coming, biting down into his forearm hard, muffling back his moans. 

Kakashi spun him around, leaned him against the tree and then kissed him. Hungrily. Iruka was still coming down from the heights of his orgasm, kissing Kakashi back, moaning into their kiss and he huffed under his breath when Kakashi pulled back, still leaned against the tree. There was that grin plastered all over Kakashi’s face again and Iruka mumbled something under his breath, quickly tying the obi back around his yukata and he glanced past Kakashi. “Someone’s-”

“Huh?”

“Someone was watching us and-” started Iruka, pointing to the rusting in the bushes and he jumped, but then relaxed when he saw that it was just a rabbit. His cheeks reddened when he heard Kakashi’s little chuckle and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Don't even make a comment about it,” said Iruka because he could tell that Kakashi was getting ready to say something. 

Kakashi arched his brow. Instead of saying anything, he kissed his lover again. Iruka might have gotten off but Kakashi was still  _ throbbing.  _ Iruka gulped as they parted. "Our room, now," said Iruka and Kakashi nodded - he couldn't have said it better himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) any kind of feedback would be lovely <3


End file.
